


I'm just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you

by everlastinglourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastinglourry/pseuds/everlastinglourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: </p>
<p>Liam is working as a stripper to help pay his way through Uni. Louis likes to come and watch, and pretends it's only so he can poke fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i know absolutely nothing about universities in england. but i think it's still more realistic than a sparkling vampire so yeah, it could be worse i guess.
> 
> This is [the prompt](http://eachtoeach.livejournal.com/133002.html?thread=1509258#t1509258)
> 
> Title taken from 'Kaleidoscope Eyes' by Panic At The Disco

The room was dark, only lit by dimmed lights and a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, candle light dancing on the walls, the air was foggy and everything smelled like  _seduction_. The owners definitely tried to give it a unique and somewhat old fashion, and they did a great job. Somehow it reminden of a noble dungeon in the late Middle-Ages, even though Louis was sure they didn't use them as what  _this_ is, with the cages and the candles and the stone wall and the atmosphere. It definitely didn't look cheap and slutty, more expensive and just really really good. You could get lost in it, sinking into another world, clearing your head. 

But Louis was here for something specific, or rather  _someone_ specific. 

It was at least 10 more minutes before  _the show_ started, but Louis was already sitting on one of the big chairs that were the nearest to the stage and the two cages next to it. He was sitting there, waiting, a beer in his hand. It was his first, and probably last, of the night, but he decided to make the wait a little better by having it. He was waiting for quite some time now, he knew the good seats were taken early, but he was sure it would be worth it. It's been a week since the last time he's been here, since  _someone_ had their little performance, and he needed more, soon.  _  
_

The lights started to get darker, everybody became quiet. The music of a slow, dramatic, kind of erotic song was turned up, now being the only sound being heard in the room with the high walls. 

Suddenly the curtains at the back of the stage were puller open, revealing a much bigger chair than the one Louis was sitting on. A young man was sitting on it, legs hung over one of the armrests, his upper body leaning over the other end, back arched and head thrown back. Louis was so entranced by the beauty of the boy, he didn't even look at the other two men who were coming out of the small cages, only wearing black hotpants and shoes. The man, who was way younger than the other two men, stood up, wearing a crone, a red gown with golden dots on it and black tight trousers, showing the muscles on his thighs and the outline of his dick. His toned chest was exposed. There was a trail of dark hair going down into his trousers. 

The boy-man started to walk to the beginning at the stage, his dark brown eyes half closed. He looked through the crowd, his eyes staying at Louis' form for a moment longer. Louis could clearly see annoyance and anger flash in them, but the dark haired lad quickly went to look away, a lazy smile still on his full lips. 

Louis was so fascinated, he didn't gather everything that happened. All he was looking at were the brown big eyes, looking innocent while doing something so filthy, and the mouth of the boy. Those plump lips had something really hypntising with them, Louis wanted to bite them and then sooth them with his tongue, making them look all bruised and red. 

When he was actually paying attention again, the boy was standing there, his gown and trousers gone, now only wearing the crown and, Louis' breath hitched in his throat, a little golden thong. Never did the boy go this far. When he was done he was always wearing hotpants, skin tight but still not showing his whole little bum and just barely covering his cock. 

The boy-man was grinding against one of the other dancers, hips swaying to the beat, head turned towards the ground and his lips partened. His chest was falling and rising fast, sweat glistening on his chest and forehead. The thong was showing the little bulge, still almost humping the other man, who was sporting a semi. Yes, it was definitely worth coming here tonight, Louis thought and licked his dry lips, eyes staring at the moving ass of the stripper. 

Louis was pitying both the other men. First, they had to work with a younger boy-man who always got the whole spotlight; second, the man who was dancing with the young lad had to control himself and not rip the last bit of clothing of the other's body and take him then and there; and third, the last man had to actually go to the pole and dance there, not being able to touch his younger.. colleague. Louis was sure he wouldn't survive the last two points. He would just fuck the brown eyed boy on the spot, doing everything he wanted to him. 

When the lights turned off and everyone started wholf whistling and clapping, yelling for another show, Louis noticed the huge boner he had. Well, he thought, what a surprise. 

There were still people throwing money on the stage when Louis stood up and walked to the door as quick as possible. He took the jacket from the woman who managed the cloakroom and made his way out the door, back to his dorm only a 5 minute walk away from the strip club. Louis would have loved to stay a bit longer, but that would ruin everything. And he definitely need some alone time now. 

The blue eyes boy speed walked to his dorm, through the hallways and to his room, using his key to open the door. His roommate Zayn was sitting on his own bed, playing on his mobile phone. He looked up and saw Louis standing there, noticing the situation the other lad had and quickly said: "I'm gonna listen to some music. Really loud music, by the way, I won't hear you when you fall down and scream."

Louis smiled and then searched for his clothes, taking boxer briefs, pyjama pants and a t-shirt with him. "I'm in the shower." He went into the bathroom that was joined to their room and turned on the water, letting it get warm while he undressed. Once he was under the stream of water, his hand found his leaking erection, red and swollen pressing against his stomach. He pumped it in the same rhytmus the boy-man earlier grinded against the other male, imagining it would be the hand of the stripper, having a firm grip on it and tucking, teasing the slit with his fingers, gathering the pre come and using it as lube, making his hand slide up and down in a steady way. He saw brown eyes and pink lips, thick and pink from biting on them, thin but still muscular legs and short brown hair, sticking to a sweaty forehead. He heard a low and throaty voice whispering dirty things into his ear. His other hand tried to find something to hold onto, steadying himself against the wall, his head falling forward. His toes curled, his balls tightened and the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. His hand moved faster, the dirty words spoken from the other boy in his head getting filthier, throatier, darker, sexier. " _Liam!_ " he moaned out when he reached his high, shooting ribbon after ribbon out of his dick, painting the wall white. 

He tried to catch his breath, still stroking his now softening cock and shuddered. This was the most intense he had cum since forever. But that was no surprise, after the performance he saw just a few minutes prior. 

*

It was Friday, the day after Louis had been to the strip club, and he was on his way to his first lecture of the day. He was yawning when he entered the classroom, looking at everybody who was already there. His friend Niall sat at their table, writing something in his notebook. Louis made his way over to him, slumping into his seat and putting his head on the table, groaning to make Niall notice him. 

"Hey" Niall greeted without looking up, still scribbling something down. "You look tired."

"You have no idea what I look like" Louis said and turned his head to see the blond boy sitting next to him, his cheek pressing against the cold table. "What're you writing?"

Niall's tongue poked out of his mouth. "I have this really good idea for a song in my head."

"Mhm" Louis hummed and started to poke Niall in the sides. When he got no reaction he sighed, letting his arms fall over the table. "What is it about?"

The younger boy finished what he wrote and looked at it for a final time before packing it away. "It's a lovesong." 

"Aww," Louis cooed and rolled his eyes. "You still believe in finding the big love?"

"Haha." Niall turned a light shade of red. "I just think it would be nice."

"Nicer than shagging whoever you want?"

"Is that what you did last night? Or why are you barely keeping your eyes open?" Niall raised an eyebrow at him.

It was Louis' turn to blush. "No, I couldn't sleep. It's as simple as that." Louis didn't like to lie to his friends, but sometimes it was necessary. He didn't think there was something as big as a  _perfect_ person for someone. The title was fucked up anyway, wasn't love suppossed to be imperfect but still loving the other? About helping them to be a better person, even. About loving flaws. About finding the  _right_ person. But he didn't think that was possible. To love someone no matter what they did. Who could do that? Of course, when someone pissed you off you could work it out with them, but loving them even more after that?

And he had to lie, because he would _never_ admit to his friends to have a crush on someone. (He had trouble to even admit it to himself, but he was far beyond that point by now. After a while you learn to accept it, kind of, and just never think of it most of the time.) But the truth was, Louis maybe had a crush. A tiny, little crush. 

Louis wasn't a playboy, he wasn't a whore and he definitely didn't sleep with everybody. (Niall liked to be a dramatic fucktard sometimes.) (And if it would be true, Louis wouldn't need to always stay awake late to make sure Zayn was asleep.)

So he had to lie. He couldn't tell Niall about what he did last night; first going to a strip club (again) (because Niall would probably demand to come with him the next time and that just couldn't happen), then taking a innocent shower, and then laying in bed for almost the whole night thinking of brown big eyes, a puppy face and a little ass moving from side to side, back and forth, grinding against a crotch, until he had to bite his lip bloody to keep his moans to himself, even though Zayn was a heavy sleeper. He could still see the brown eyes looking back at him, imagining them almost black and blown with lust.

Louis snapped out of his trance, not wanting to cause a problem in his pants, and looked to the front of the room, having the eyes of his dreams looking right back at him with an angry expression in them. Louis smirked, looking the boy up and down. Short brown hair, wide brown chocolade coloured eyes, muscular chest, slim waist and long thin legs. Liam Payne was definitely something to look at.

Liam kept his annoyed gaze but blushed. Okay, he kind of sold his body for people to look at, to seduce people, to make others horny even, and he had no problem with it, or else he would've choosen another job to help him pay for uni, even if it would never be paid as good as this one and took some time to find, but he didn't like to have someone from his lecture staring from the first seat right back at him every night he had a performance. This was just his luck. Why would Louis even do that? Go to see him every time and then make fun of him later. It wasn't Liam's fault that his parents weren't super rich and he had to work a bit. There was a good side to it, though: Louis never showed up to one of his 'single sessions' where he was alone with a 'costumer' in a room and gave them (kind of) a lap dance. He only started it like three weeks ago and did it two nights but he was still relieved when ever he came into the room and there wasn't the blue eyed boy. 

Liam broke the eye contact and Louis slumped in, sighing deeply. 

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Niall asked and Louis faced him again. 

"What?"

"Why don't you ask Liam out?"

Louis tried to keep his face straight and not blush. "Why should I?"

"Because you clearly like him?" Niall said, leaving it as a question. 

"So first of all, I don't like him, not even as a friend. Second, I don't go on dates, and you know it. And third.. well, there isn't something else, but I still have enough reasons" Louis said, making Niall shake his head and suppress a laugh. "What?" Louis blinked confused. "Niall, what? Why are you laughing?"

Niall grinned, shaking his head again. "I'm not laughing."

"Niall, tell me now why you're laughing." Niall shook his head  _no_. "What are you up to, dickhead?" Their teacher walked in and gave everybody a stern look until they shut up. "We'll talk anbout this later."

"Mhm, whatever."

*

Zayn, Niall and Louis were sitting in their dorm room, watching some television and drinking tea. They were all sitting on Louis' bed together under the blanked. It started to snow earlier and they tried to keep warm. 

"Oh Louis, I talked to Harry," Zayn said suddenly, taking a sip from his tea.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Zayn next to him. "Harry Styles?"

"Exactly," Zayn nodded, looking back at his brown haired roommate. "We were talking a bit, and then we started talking about you and I kinda.. let it slip how you spend your nights."

"Zayn!" Louis exclaimed. "Why would you do that? Isn't there some roommate-discretion?"

"Hey, I didn't get to the good part yet." Zayn took another swip from his drink. "He said he had a good friend and he thought you both would be perfect for each other. Well, you have a date later."

"Bu--"

"No buts, Lou, you are going and you are going to enjoy it." Zayn glared at him and Louis immediately shut up. "By the way, you should get ready soon."

*

It was eight o'cklock now and Louis was sitting in a restaurant in dresspants and a nice shirt. He sighed, looking at his watch again. Zayn made him come here, dressed like this and early, like a real gentleman. Neither Louis nor Zayn knew who would be Louis' date tonight. And Louis felt not good. He would never choose a fancy restaurant where you had to dress like  _this_ for a first date. 

The dor opened and Louis looked up, not believing his eyes. His heart started beating faster, his palms got sweaty and his mouth dry. He swallowed, trying to calm the elephants in his stomach down. The boy who just entered looked around. When their eyes met, the boy gasped and looked through the whole little restaurant again. But to no avail, his date was definitely the boy with the blue eyes and fringe. 

"Liam!" Louis called out, sick of sitting at a table looking like he got stood up. (And actually wanting to spend the evening with his crush.)

Liam trotted over, his shoulders hanging and his face disappointed. "Louis." He sat down opposite from the older boy, taking the menu and looking over it. "Just so you know, I didn't know Harry was setting me up with _you_. But I can't go now either, so we better just keep quiet and eat."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you go?"

"Harry is sitting in my car." Liam shrugged, looking at the next page. Louis took his time to look the slightly taller boy up and down carefully, taking in the way Liam was sitting and dressed. He looked good, in dresspants just like Louis' and a purple button down shirt. "I would've guessed one of your lovers would be sitting in you car."

Liam's ears turned red and he bit his lip, glaring down at the menu in his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon, you can't tell me you never had an affair with an old man. Or even a relationship."

"Of course I have, Louis, that's why I'm sitting here with you." Liam looked up and shot him an angry glare. 

Louis put his hands in the air. "No need to be rude, princess." 

Liam ignored him this time and Louis was a bit disappointed. He liked to watch Liam talk, the way his pink full lips formed every word. A waiter walked over to them, smiling bright at Liam and asked for their order. "I'll take a coke," Louis said and read over a dish again. "And the number 13 with chips instead of croquettes, please."

"What can I get for you?" The waiter was beaming at Liam, showing a line of straight white teeth. 

"Ehm, make that two cokes," Liam furrowed his eyebrows and tried to understand what the menu said. Why did they always have to use another language? "The number.. 20? Or no. Wait, does it have starfish in it?"

Their waiter laughed. "Nope." He leaned over Liam, taking Liam's hand in his and guiding it to where everything in it was listed. "That's everything that's in it." He kept his hand where it was and turned his head, looking at Liam. "Is that alright?"

"Hm, yes" Liam smiled, making his eyes crinkle at the sides. 

"I'll be right back with your order," the waiter breathed out and straightened up before walking away.

Louis rolled his eyes and puffed out an annoyed breath. "What?" Liam asked.

"Oh, nothing." Louis shook his head and rubed his eyes with his thumbs. "That was just a bit strange, is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this guy apperently didn't mind flirting with you even though you are on a date with _me_." Louis explained. 

Liam let out a laugh. "He wasn't flirting with me. And _this_ is not a date."

"Here are your drinks" a voice said and their waiter, his name tag read Alex, put their drinks down in front of them. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, that's it for now, my _date_ and I are happy" Louis gave him a sweet smile, clearly fake and almost sickening.

Alex got a strange look on his face. "Uh, I-- I didn-- I'm so--"

"Yeah, just bring the food when it's ready," Louis interrupted and made a gesture with his hand. Alex walked away quickly. 

Liam gave Louis a unbelieving look. "Are you serious? That was rude and really stupid." Louis felt sick when he heard Liam say this to him. His heart hurt and he gulped. Why couldn't he just be nice and show his best side to Liam? This was probably the only chance he'd ever get with the other boy. "It's as of you want to be here with me," Liam murmured and drank his coke. 

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Louis crossed his arms over his chest, giving Liam a challenging look. 

Liam pretended to think, looking in the air and humming, before glaring at his 'date'. "Hm, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you always make fun of me and this definitely doesn't feel like a date."

"Oh, that's it? I didn't set this date up! It would be different if I did! And I don't know what you do on your first dates. Do you go eating at a cheap diner and then blow your date under the table? Or do you just give them a private little show? Does it even come to that, or are you inviting them to your show at the strip club and make them horny?" Louis spat out, turning red and not noticing Liam's shocked expression. "You should see yourself, thinking you'll get a better date than me and the next moment undressing in front of people and getting paid for it." Louis saw Alex coming back with their food. "Oh, look who it is, Alex" The waiter stared at them confused, plates still in his hands. "Hey, why don't you sit down and take my place, apperently our little slut-princess isn't happy with me. Or better, we could both just take him home and have our way with him." The people around them were looking by now. "After it I would have a even better reason to make fun of him." 

"Wha--" Alex stuttered out, confused. 

"Never been to this little strip club?" Louis smiled and made a huge gesture with his hands in the direction of Liam. "He's always there, swinging his ass and stripping to get money." Louis looked at Liam and regretted it immediately. He thought Liam would be angry, or annoyed, but it was worse. Liam's eyes were filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering and his posture was slumped. A tear ran down his cheek and he was looking at the table, not meeting Louis' eyes. "Liam, I--" Liam stood up and walked past Louis, hitting his shoulder and holding a arm in front of his eyes. "Liam, wait!" Louis ran after the younger boy, grabbing his arm when they were outside in the car park and spinning him around. "Liam, I'm so so _so_ so--"

"Oh, shut the fuck up" Liam spat out, wiping his eyes with hands. "Do you know how it feels to always being harassed? And I thought you'd stop after the first two, maybe three times. But no, you always come back to the club and then make fun of me" Liam took a deep breath, trying to calm down. His voice was loud and unsteady, breaking every now and then. "But this what you just did, was enough. I'm so sick of you. Leave me the fuck alone!"

Louis reached out for Liam, but the boy flinched away. "Lia--"

"I hate you!" And with that Liam stormed away to his car. 

Louis was left alone. He didn't even feel the cold air and the snow melting on his skin. His heart was beating at a fast rate, his mouth was open and his head going on overdrive. Why did he do this? Why couldn't he just shut up and spend a nice date with Liam? He actually liked the lad, even though he didn't want to say it or even think about it, and he had a chance to make normal conversation with him, with candlelight  and food and nice clothes. They could've had fun, talking about their lifes, without Louis making fun of Liam, they could have had a great time. And maybe they could have ordered a couple dessert after dinner, sharing and feeding it to each other, before taking a walk in the park not far away. Then Louis would show what a gentleman he could be when he actually liked someone and gave Liam's his jacket, wrapping his arm around the other lad's waist, bringing their bodies closer together and walking through the snow. He would walk Liam to his dorm room, thanking him for the fantastic evening and Liam would kiss his cheek with tender lips. Liam's cheeks would be rosy from the cold and all the laughing he did at Louis' jokes and his lips even redder than they normally were. Louis would put his hand on Liam's cheek, looking deep into the brown eyes that made his whole body tingle, and press their lips together in a romantic and perfect first kiss. Their lips would move in perfect sync, leaving them wanting more. They would break apart and smile shyly at each other before chrashing their lips together again, maving them passionately against each other. They would end up together on Liam's bed, sharing kisses and touches. The next morning, when they woke up, Liam would look all shy at Louis, blanket reaching to their chins. He would bite his lip and look at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis would peck his lips lovingly, murmuring a " _good morning, babe_ ". 

(It was safe to say Louis thought about this once or maybe twice.)

*

"I think this was a bad idea," Zayn said, stroking Louis' back. 

Niall hummed in agreement, placing Louis' cup of tea on the bedside table and sitting down, taking Louis' feet on his lap. "Do you want to tell us what happened, Louis?"

Louis shook his head, burying his face deeper into his pillow. "Ahm wmahd dwo dwai." He hugged Liam's jacket, he took it with him from the restaurant because maybe he could give it back to Liam and apologize, and inhaled the smell. "Twis swo fwacked uwpw."

"Did you understand a thing he just said?" Zayn asked Niall who shook his head.

Louis groaned, lifting his head up a bit. "I want to die and this is fucked up."

"Why don't you go over to him and talk it out?" Nial suggested, patting Louis leg. "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

Louis turned around to look at him an raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what happened." He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought you don't even like Liam," Zayn said. "Why does it matter so much? You're always making fun of him."

"You don't understand." The blue eyed boy took a deep breath. "I know you only want to help and be good friends, but I would like to be alone for a bit if that's okay."

Zayn leaned down and kissed his forehead, patting his hair a last time. "Just gove me a call when you need me." Louis nodded and waved at his two best friends. They gave him a sad smile and walked out of the door. 

Louis turned on his side and hugged the jacket even tighter to his chest, burying his nose in the soft cloth. He liked the way Liam smelled; a bit like chocolate, like his eyes, but also like a rainy street, fresh and just  _good_. It was comforting and helped Louis to think straight instead of just bursting tears, because his mind was screaming  _I fucked up_ and  _I had this_  one _chance and I did_ this or  _I'm a horrible person_. He was pining hard, but Liam was the first crush he had for such a long time, Liam was actually special for him, even if he never showed it. Louis was never good at showing how he truely felt. 

A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away, sniffling a bit.  _Liam would never like my anyway_ , he thought, his vision blurry.  _He could have everybody. He probably has a secret boyfriend, an older one with really nice hair and really nice eyes and a really nice smile. One who cares for him and makes him tea and cuddles him and doesn't harass him, who treats him right and wakes him up with kisses all over his face._

Louis moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't need to get an image like this in his head, Liam with another man being happy, the other man holding the puppy like boy and doing everything Louis wanted to do. 

Louis stood up and made his way to their bathroom, new clothes in his hands. He turned the water on and undressed before stepping in and letting the warm water wash over his body and head. He pressed his forehead against the wall and tried to clear his head, to get rid of all the thoughts in his head. But his mind kept wandering and he thought about how all of this happened. The first time he saw Liam he instantly liked the boy with the big brown eyes, and he wanted to speak to him, but every time he tried his mind went blank and he didn't know what to talk about, so he went to his friends instead, keeping his eyes on the always glowing boy. Liam seemed to always be shining, he wasn't always smiling but he didn't need to, his aura was enough to brighten a whole room. Louis was fascinated and kept on study Liam, noticing every thing he did. And then he went to this strip club down the road again, he has been there a few times, but not regular, and suddenly there was Liam on the stage, dancing and glowing. Louis was left speechless. He couldn't believe his eyes. And he didn't want it to end, ever. It was the closest he would ever get to see Liam naked and exposed, somewhat private, and he needed to take this all in. After the show, Louis went home and didn't sleep at all that night. He sent Zayn to Niall's room and spent the whole night thinking about Liam and masturbating. Even when he was exhausted, thinking about what he saw a few hours earlier made him hard all over. 

That was a few days before he realised he had a crush on Liam. 

Louis was frightened and started making fun of Liam and how he got money to get through Uni. It wasn't bullying, but it wasn't nice either and Liam became more annyoed with every passing day, already rolling his eyes and huffing when he just saw the blue eyed boy. He didn't know what affect he actually had on the scared lad. He didn't know he made Louis' heart beat faster and his eyes softer everytime the older lad laid them on him and how he always tried to impress him in their shared classes. How could he? It was normal in kindergarten to act this way around someone you like, even though you couldn't call what Louis had a kindergarten-crush, his thoughts of Liam were everything but PG, but not in Uni. 

*

Louis spent almost the whole time in his bed the next few days, only crawling out of it to go to a few courses (except for the ones he shared with Liam) and to shower. He didn't go out to eat and made Zayn and Niall get his food. His best friends still didn't know what happened or why he cared this much. Louis just didn't know how to say this all, how to start and explain. He tried to keep his mind off of his drama with watching TV and doing pointless stuff on his laptop, but it didn't help. 

The first time he got out of bed for something else was Thursday evening. He showered and dressed nicely, styling his hair and shaving. He used some perfume and brushed his teeth extra long. When he got out of the bathroom, Niall and Zayn looked at hom confused. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked and looked him up and down. "Are you done with your pity-party?"

Louis looked into the mirror next to their door and straightened his trousers. "You're just mad because you weren't invited."

"That's probably it." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Louis turned around and looked at his back. "How does my back look? And my arse? Can I go out like this?"

Zayn stood up and walked behind him, pinchin his ass cheek. "I think that's alright." He walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. "Where are you going anyways?"

Louis took his jacket and beanie. "Won't tell." He blew a kiss to the both of them and walked out of the door, calling out, " _Wish me luck!_ " He walked the short distance to his favourite strip club, paid at the entrance and went inside. He ordered a beer but kept standing at the bar. The show was already going and some other stripper was on it, doing whatever it was he was paid for. Louis didn't even look at the stange anymore as soon as he saw it wasn't Liam on it. 

The bartender was wiping a glass clean with a towel, humming to the music a bit. 

"Excuse me," Louis said and the bartender, an old bald man with a ginger beard and big stomach, looked up at him. "Isn't it Liam's turn today?"

The bartender gave him a knowing look. "Knew you were a regular," he said, his little blue eyes twinkling and a smile on his lips. He had a strong Bolton accent. "You're always here when Liam's on stage, yeh?" Louis turned a bit red but nodded. "He's a nice lad," the man continued. "He's very popular, too." The man looked at the stripper on stage. "Like him more than most others." He let out a bark of laughter. "Think they are special because they used to work in Paris for like three days." The man looked at Louis again. "Why aren't you at the front? Usually I see you sitting there." 

Louis shrugged. "Not in the mood, I guess." He cleared his throat. "Why isn't Liam on stage?"

"Oh, right." The man took another glass and put the towel in it, swirling it around. "Said he didn't want to go up today and I said it's okay. Said he doesn't want to do it in front of many people anymore. Maybe he'll start again, but probably not. Just doing his individually stuff for the next few shifts. Must be pretty important, too. He even raised his single hours."

"Wait, he's still working here?"

The man nodded. "Of course." He put the glasses away and leaned over the bar. "I can tell him he has a fan, if you want me to."

Louis' cheeks tinted pink. "F--fan? 'M not a fan." 

"Guessed so," he said, even though it made no sense. "Was wondering why you never went to his own room, even though he's doing it for a few weeks now."

"Well, ehm, when exactly are his.. _single sessions_?"

"Usually Saturdays and Mondays, Sundays sometimes, but now also Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Louis' eyes got big. "That's today!"

The bartender chuckled and leaned back again, wiping the bar clean now. "You're really smart, aren't you?"

"Is he still here?" Louis was searching for his wallet.

"His shift begins in 10 minutes."

He pulled out all his money. "What does it cost?" 

The man chuckled again and said the prizes. "He's taking the money himself today, though. You know, afterwards."

"Where can I... sign in?"

The older man let out another bark of laughter, clutching his stomach. "Here I guess." He came around the counter and showed Louis the way. "Alright, this is just a usual lap dance. Nothing more, nothing less. You won't insult him, you want bite him, you won't touch him when he doesn't like it, he'll let you know, believe me. He won't blow you, he won't sleep with you, he won't get you off, he won't do anything out of his comfort zone. We're not a brothel here. Alright?"

"Alright," Louis echoed. The man opened a door for him and he steppid into the room. 

"I'll leave you to it, then. He'll be here in a few minutes." The door closed behind him and Louis took a look around.

The room was dimly lit, a few candles were placed on tables next to the walls and the big throne, which was standing in the middle. There was a little stage in front of the big seat, a pole in the middle of it. The stage wasn't high, maybe one and a half normal steps on a staircase. Louis sat down on the throne, puffing out a breath and tapping his fingers to the slow music playing in the background. 

Suddenly the curtains to the stage opened and a leg appeared. It was naked besides the little bit at the thigh, which was covered in black hotpants. Liam stepped out of it and his face fell for a moment, before he composed himself again and kept going, walking to the front of the stage. He was wearing the hotpants, obviously, and a see through tank top, giving Louis a great view of his arms and legs. Liam strated to sway his hips a bit, moving around the pole. He stopped and pulled his tanktop over his head. Louis gulped, looking at Liam's chest and abs, not getting enough. Liam hopped off the stage walking the few steps to Louis. He walked around the throne one time, appearing on Louis right side and blowing him a kiss with a ckeeky grin on his face. Louis' heart fluttered and his stomach was jumping on a trampoline. Liam stood in front of him, between his legs and took Louis' hands in his, guiding them to his hotpants.

Louis didn't know what to do. What was he supossed to do with his hands? Why were they so big and heavy all of a sudden? What was happening?

He could hear Liam sighing. The younger boy took Louis fingers and undid his pants. Louis pulled the zipper down on his own, before letting his hands fall to his sides again. 

It was embarrassing but he was already half-hard in his trousers, tenting them a bit, even though Liam did nothing extremely erotic (to him everything Liam did was sexy). 

Liam hooked his fingers into his waistband, slowly letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them, exposing a golden throng. Louis' breath hitched and he was staring at Liam's package, licking his lips. Liam moved Louis legs together and straddled his waist, his calves touching Louis' thighs. He put his arms around Louis' neck and started moving his hips, thrusting against Louis' stomach a bit. Their crotches weren't touching and Louis had to control himself to not thrust up against Liam's ass. 

"C--can I touch you?" Louis stuttered out and Liam nodded, mouthing at Louis' neck. Louis put his hands on Liam's hips, gripping his sides and just  _feeling_ the other boy. "You're so hot," he breathed out and threw his head back, giving Liam more room to mouth at. 

Liam pulled away from him and turned around, sticking his bare ass to Louis and humping the air, gripping his own hair in his hands. His breath was going on unregular huffs and his cheeks were a light pink, his ass rubbing just a tiny bit against Louis' erection. Louis bit his lip to not let a moan slip out.

Liam turned his head a bit and Louis could see one half of his face, giving him a seductive smile while biting his lip. 

Louis let out a groan, covering his mouth instantly. Liam chuckled and stood up, going back on stage and dancing around the pole, thrusting against it while holding eye contact with Louis and winking at him. Liam's hair looked like bird's nest and his ckeeks as if he just fell into a bucket full of rouge, his eyes were a dark brown and half closed. 

He licked his dry lips before jumping in front of Louis' feet again, giving the older boy a soft kiss on the cheek.

"L--Liam," Louis interrupted and Liam stopped, looking at him confused. "Stop, please stop it."

"Did-- did I do something wrong?" Liam's face was filled with shyness and insecurity. 

"No, oh God, no Liam," Louis groaned and put his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I-- I can't do this."

"Louis!" Liam snapped and Louis straightened up, his throbbing dick forgotten. "This is my job! Why did you come here and now say I have to stop? I'm getting pais for this, so just lean back and shut up." Liam wanted to continue, but Louis stood up and grabbed his wrist, not enough to hurt him but enough to keep him from running away.

"Can we talk, Liam?" Louis loosened his grip a bit now that he knew Liam wasn't going to run. "Please? You'll get your money, but I want to spent it on talking to you."

Liam looked away and sighed before glancing at Louis again and stepping back a bit. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize," Louis began, searching for Liam's eyes. When they made eye contact, he continued. "I'm sorry for always making fun of you, for harassing you. I know it was stupid and childish, but it was the only way for me to talk to you. The first time I saw you, you fastinated me, you pulled me in and I wanted to know you. But I didn't know how to approach you. Then I saw you here and you were just so _beautiful_ and I really liked you. You were stunning and shining and so good at what you did. I thought it would be weird if I just kept coming back again and again to see you, even though we never exchanged a single word, and then I thought ' _hey, why don't you just talk about his job_ ' and this was everything I got out once I was in front of you. But I definitely wanted to see you up on stage again and talk to you as well, so I just.. did both, and you know how that all went." He took a deep breath, scratching his neck. "It's just, I never really liked someone for such along time but you changed that and I had to accept the fact that I have a massive crush on you, which is pretty big for me." Louis sighed and broke eye contact, not wanting to stare into Liam's emotionless eyes anymore. "It's really complicated and I don't know how to actually explain it. And then-- then Zayn and Harry set us up and I didn't know it was you but then you stood there looking so beautiful and my heart got all heavy and stammering and I felt hot everywhere and when you said you thought it wouldn't be a date I kinda snapped because this was all I ever imagined but you clearly didn't want it and I felt stupid for falling for you and you rejecting me and that's wh--"

"It's alright," Liam whispered, cutting Louis of. Louis looked up at Liam and saw a little smile one the other's lips. "I forgive you."

Louis ran towards him and hugged him to his body. "I'm really sorry, and I can't say it enough."

Liam chuckled, patting Louis' back awkwardly. "It's all good, seriously." Louis pulled away from him, a blinding smile on his face. This was actually going well. "So, when are you going to ask me out, then?"

"What?"

"Well, on the actual date." Liam blushed and scratched his head, turning his gaze to the ground. "I-- I thought that's what you s--"

Louis cut him off this time, taking Liam's hand in his and looking deep into the taller boy's eyes. "Liam, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Liam laughed, tears shining in his eyes. "Of course." They looked at each other, both smiling shyly. "You know, this is actually ridicolous. I'm standing here almost in the nude and you just said the most beautiful things to me someone ever did and--" Louis interrupted him again, by pressing his lips against Liam's in a soft and tender kiss, just like he always imagined it to be. When he pulled away, Liam's eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed with a deep red.

This day was actually really good for Louis. First he found out about Liam's 'single appointments', then Liam gave him a lap dance, Liam forgave him, they had a real conversation and now Louis had a date with the boy he barely know but was already falling for. Getting ready today was definitely worth it, he decided. 

*

Liam and Louis were walking down the street together, their hands linked since Louis shyly reached for Liam's. They were walking to their dorms together after their third date. 

The first was just a day after Louis asked Liam out and it was a _disaster_.

Harry wanted to organise everything for them but then he took a nap and didn't wake up in time. The curly haired lad didn't get reservations at a good restaurant and all good movies in the cinema not far from campus were sold out and he couldn't think of anything else. That's why he rearranged his and Liam's room and took their two desks in the middly of the room. Their beds and wardrobes were coated with blakets and the table cloth was a used bed sheet. It smelled a bit especially after Harry lit up a few candles with musk smell (apperently he bought the wrong ones). Harry wanted to open the window, and kept the candles on, but kind of broke the window frame and cold air was blowing in the whole time (at least Louis brought Liam's jacket with him). With all of this happening, Harry forgot to cook something and ordered the worst pizza (it was the only delivery service close enough) last minute. 

All in all, it was a disaster, but  _perfect_ for Liam and Louis. 

They got to talk about many things and learned much about the other. They laughed the whole time and had a wondeful dinner, even though it was smelling really strongly like musk, the room was bittercold and the pizza was bad. 

Their first date was a few days after the first one and they went to a concert together, singing on top of their lungs to a local nonfamous band, getting the lyrics all wrong and dancing like idiots. It was even  _better_ than their first date.

Their third date was at the cinema. They watched a rerun of an older movie and snuggled up to each other. The cinema was almost empty and they giggled the whole time, not paying attention to the movie that was playing. 

And now they were standing in front of Liam's dorm room, smiling at each other. Louis let go of Liam's hand and wanted to say goodbye, but then Liam took Louis' face into his hand and kissed him, his other hand fisting the collar of Louis' pullover. 

Louis was gobsmacked,  _was this actually happening?_ , and didn't kiss back, looking at Liam with wide eyes and his heart beating like he just ran a marathon. Liam pulled away and released Louis hoodie, giving him an apologising smile. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted--" Louis crashed their mouths together again, moving their lips in perfect sync. Liam hummed against his lips and kissed back, slinging his arms around Louis' neck. Louis gripped Liam's waist, pulling him against his own. 

Liam was the first to break contact, pecking Louis' lips again. "Wanna come inside?" he asked in a hushed whisper, his eyes sparkling and Louis gulped at the double meaning. 

"Are you sure?"

Liam rolled his eyes and pressed his groin against Louis' hip, letting Louis feel just  _how sure_ he was. "I waited for this the whole evening."

"Holy shit," Louis whispered and Liam opened his door, pulling Louis into another kiss and tumbling into the room, already tugging on older boy's sweater. 

"Hey Li, how wa-- what the actual fuck!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight, you rabbits." They heard the door close and Liam laughed against Louis' lips, breaking apart to discard both their jumpers. 

"Want me to give you a _private show_ ," Liam asked and licked a bit at Louis' lip, making the older boy groan. Liam shoved Louis onto his bed and unbuckled his jeans before pulling them down, exposing Louis' tented boxers.  _Jesus_ , what was Liam even doing to him? Louis and his body were like a 13 years old again, horny from barely nothing. 

Liam smirked before turning around, his backside facing Louis and opening his skinny jeans, slowly pulling them down. All Louis could see was skin and more skin, not even ashamed to be staring like a creep. "Are-- are you wearing this thong again?" Things wer never a turn on for Louis, but he could make a exception for Liam. 

"No," he heard Liam say, before --  _oh_. Liam was turning around again, giving a clear view on his naked erection.

"You-- oh my God," Louis moaned out, his cock twitching with the thought of Liam going commando, of Liam not wearing underwear the whole time they were toegther, the whole time they were giggling and sticking their heads together. "You planned this."

Liam crawled ontop of Louis, straddling his waist and biting his earlobe, pulling at it with his teeth. "Maybe a bit." The younger boy leaned down to kiss Louis again, their tongues dancing together and sending sparks all through their bodies. Liam was grinding down on Louis' still clothed dick, leaving both boys moaning. "You're wearing too much."

"Then change it." They both pulled on Louis' boxer briefs, sliding them down and off his body. 

"I want you to fuck me, Louis." Liam stared into Louis eyes, almost black and clouded with lust. Louis gulped and nodded, rolling them over until he was the one above Liam, straddling his waist. 

"Where do you have.. your stuff?" Louis asked unsure, looking around. Liam searched through his bedside table a bit before pulling out a bottle of lube. "Condoms?"

The brown eyed boy shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "We don't need one. You're clean, right?"

Louis leaned down to kiss Liam with full force, exploring his mouth with his tongue, wanting Liam just how gone he was for him. "You're kind of perfect, you know?"

Liam blushed, wich was pathetic, considering they were lying naked on top of each other and Liam already stripped for Louis, and shrugged. "I try my best." Louis laughed and opened the bottle, queezing a big amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to get the lube to heat up a bit. (At least the window wasn't broken anymore.)

Louis' finders found Liam's hole. He circled his fingers on the ring, spreading the lube all over the entrance of his lover. They kissed again, tongues moving against each other messily. Liam sighed when Louis slipped one finger into the tight heat, and Louis made a surprised noise. He broke the kiss, getting a whine from Liam. "You--"

"Yes, I didn't want to lose time." Liam admitted, his cheeks a pink colour. He was moving against Louis' finger now, wanting,  _needing_ more, acting as if the thought of Liam fingering himself open earlier for Louis wasn't enough for Louis to come. "Louis, _please_."

The older boy hummed and plugged another finger in, moving them in Liam's heat. Liam looked absolutely beautiful and Louis thought he was dreaming, this couldn't be real. 

Liam was fucking himself down on Louis' fingers, whining and begging for more. " _Louis_ , please, I need more. God, just one more finger, yeah." Louis was moving his three fingers inside of Liam, searching for that special spot to make it even better for Liam, to give him the biggest amount of plessure he could. 

He was scissoring his fingers a bit, Liam was still  _so tight_ , and curving his digits. Liam let out a loud moan, his cock twitching. " _There_ , Louis, there, again. Don't stop." Louis stabbed against the bundle of nerves a few times, enjoying the way Liam was arching his back of the bed, pressing down against his fingertips, moaning out with every touch to his prostate. 

"Are you ready?" Louis breathed into his ear, nibbling at the skin there. Liam was nodding, still moaning, and turned his head to snog Louis again. The blue eyed young man slipped his fingers out of Liam's hole, eliciting another whine from him, and poured more lube onto his dick, pumping it a few times. He lined himself up at Liam's entrance, slowly easing the tip inside. He had to hold onto Liam's hips to stop himself from thrusting into the tightness of his lover. Very carefully, he glided into the other boy, going in until his balls touched Liam's ass. " _Liam_ , you're so tight." he started to move his hips a bit, circling them, making his cock move inside of Liam, who gave an encouraging groan. 

Liam's face was flushed, his eyes wide open, pupils black, his lips were red and swollen, just like Louis always imagined them to be, and little puffs of breath were coming from them. It was a stunning sight to see. "You're so beautiful, Liam" Louis told him through gritted teeth. He started to move his hips in and out, thrusting slowly into Liam, finding a rhythm. "So good, taking my cock all the way, without even blinking."

His hips increased their speed, his dick moving out of Liam before slamming back in, again searching for this special bundle. Liam let him know by giving a especially loud moan when he hit it (he was definitely vocal, but in a turn on way) and moving his hips down to meet Louis' thrust, his eyes even wider now. 

Liam's cock was lying on his stomach, red and thick and leaking with pre come, still untouched, bouncing with every thrust Louis made. Louis took it in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts, flicking his wrist at the end every time. He even had the strengh to play a bit the wet slit, using the pre come to make his hand go smoother. Liam was panting, his voice wrecked when he moaned out Louis' name. "I'm so close, Lou."

"Me too, babe," Louis groaned, letting his head fall on his chest, his sweaty fringe falling into his eyes. "Li, baby, come for me."

And that did it for Liam, he cried out when he came with a especially hard thrust to his prostate, shooting ribbon after ribbon of white cum on his chest, some even landing on his chin, dripping down. 

Louis was almost reaching his climax. The clenching of Liam's hole around his dick made him see black and his eyes rolled back in his head, his vision going blurry and cum releasing into Liam's heat. This was the most intense orgasm he ever had and he took forever to finish shooting his cum into Liam, filling him up, making the white fluid drip out of his asshole. 

Louis brokw down on Liam, his weight to much to hold up on one arm, his other still stroking Liam through his orgasm. They tried to calm down, to even out their breathing. Louis was still inside of Liam and neither of the two cared, not wanting to move, even if they found the strengh to. 

"That was.. fantastic," Liam breathed out, kissing Louis softly on the lips. 

Louis smiled, returning the kiss before breaking to get the much needed air into his lungs. "Best sex ever." Liam chuckled and threw an arm over Louis, pressing him against his body, his come sticky between them. "I think we should clean up, your chest is all disgusting."

"Way to kill the mood, Lou."

*

The next morning, Louis pressed light kisses all over Liam's face, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, every single freckle on his nose and placed one final kiss on the tip of his nose, waking him up. Liam looked up at Louis shyly through his eyelashed. Louis leaned down and pecked Liam's lips with a butterfly kiss, murmuring a " _good morning, babe_ " lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the worst oneshot I've ever written and it was really rushed. I didn't know how to use the song for it and it probably made it even worse, I'm sorry x
> 
> My tumblr: [zayntouchedthepaynis](http://zayntouchedthepaynis.tumblr.com)
> 
> but holy titty-fuck this oneshot has 21 pages like seriously i hope this fact makes it a bit better


End file.
